starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Солдат-клон
"Оружие они. Исполняют приказы без вопросов к счастью или сожалению. За нас они сражаются сейчас. Кто знает, что будущее таит?" - Йода. thumb|235px Солдат-Клон — боец, созданный исскуственно и генетически модифицированный. Роль донора взял на себя великий мандалорский наёмник Джанго Фетт. Клоны были созданы Каминоанцами на их родной планете планете Камино по заказу Сайфо-Диаса через десять лет после событий I Эпизода. Всего было создано более 3 млн клонов. Клоны обладали ускоренным ростом, простой обучаемостью, дисциплинированностью, что делало их сильными и самыми эффективными бойцами за всю историю Галактики, а их независимый интеллект и креативость давали им преимущество почти над любым противником. Клоны были созданы по задумке Палпатина, чтобы развязать Войну Клонов и уничтожить Джедаев. Во время Войны Клонов они служили Старой Республике и под руководством Джедаев сражались на полях этой войны. Впоследствии, после образования Империи, Клоны стали называться штурмовиками. История "Они выполнят свою работу, я гарантирую это..." - Джанго Фетт. 'Создание Армии' Всё началось за 10 лет до событий II Эпизода. Рыцарь-Джедай Сайфо-Диас тайно заказывает Армию thumb|Эмбрионы в спецлаборатории Клонов для Республики, ибо он предвидел грядущие ей беды со стороны Сепаратистов. После его убийства, его агент и в тоже время, его убицйа, загадочный Дарт Тиранус (Граф Дуку) после ряда сложнейших тестов завербовывает Мандалорианца Джанго Фетта, как прототип для Армии Клонов. Каминоанцы предлагали идею донора, который чувствителен к Силе, но Тиранус быстро отверг эту идею. 'Тренировка' Когда Клонам исполнялось 2 года их уже начинали обучать военному делу, thumb|Клоны в столовойпопутно проводя сложные психологические уроки на компьютерах, малейший дефект означал для Клона гибель, ибо Каминоанцы одержимы идеей высшего качества, все дефектные Клоны подлежат уничтожению, будь то плохое зрение или слух. Тренировали Клонов, в основном, Мандалорианцы, такие как Джанго Фетт, Кэл Скирата, Вэлон Вэу, поэтому Манадлорианская культура была заложена в них ещё с детства, например, марш "Vode An", хотя некоторые Клоны не испытывали благоговения перед Мандалорианским наследием.thumb|153px|Клоны Джанго Фетта Для создания Армии Клонов была использована технология ускоренного роста : Клоны росли в два раза быстрее обычного человека. Клонам модифицировали мозг, в буквальнои смысле, убирая лишние для войны эмоции : страх, любовь, ненависть и т.д. Однако, известно множество случаев когда Клоны шутили, подвергали сомнению правительство, дезертировали, влюблялись, например как Клоны-Коммандо из Отряда "Омеги". Но самые важные качества, которые Каминоанцы развили до самого высокого уровня безусловно верность и абсолютная лояльность правительству и Верховному Канцлеру. Исключение составляли лишь некоторые Элитные ЭРК-Клоны, их генетический материал не изменили. Клоны, в первую очередь, были преданны Верховному Канцлеру, а затем только уже Сенату и Джедаям. 'Великое Истребление Джедаев' thumb|left|"Фокс" и другие бойцы 501-ого Легиона во время Операции "Падение Рыцаря"Именно Клоны сыгралу главную роль в истреблении Джедаев, как и задумал Палпатин. В самом конце Войн Клонов им был отдан Приказ 66, в котором предусматривалось полное уничтожение любых попавшихся Джедаев. Клоны выполнили приказ, хладнокровно, чётко, без колебаний, однако, были и те, кто отказывался исполнять Приказ 66, такие Клоны считались дефектными и подлежали немедленной ликвидации. Утверждение, что Клоны предали Республику и Джедаев абсолютно неверно, ибо они просто выполняли очередной приказ, которое им отдало руководство, они делали то, для чего их и создали. 'На службе у Империи' "Солдаты-Клоны, ныне гордо носящие название имперских штурмовиков, взяли на себя опасную работу - сражаться с врагами на передовой. Многие пожертвовали собой ради Империи. Граждане Империи обязаны помнить их подвиг!" thumb|125px|Имперский Штурмовик - Император Палпатин в Декларации Нового Порядка После образования Галактической Империи, Клоны были переименованы на Имперских Штурмовиков. Они также сражались на полях Галактической Гражданской Войны. На момент событий IV Эпизода в Имперской Армии более 80% солдат составляли Клоны, многие были ветеранами Войны Клонов. К сожалению, почти все Клоны, за исключением 501-ого Легиона, были уничтожены на полях битв Гражданской Войны. 'Конец программы Клонов Фетта' "Мы так никогда и не смогли привыкнуть к этим новым ребятам..." - Журнал 501-ого Легиона,10 лет ДБЯ. После становления Галактической Империи, начались массовые восстания по всей галактике. Не обошлоthumb|200px|Имперский Штурмовик сражается с восставшим Клоном восстание стороной и Камино — родную планету Клонов. Каминоанцы были недовольны новым правительством и устроили мятеж, используя молодую Армию Клонов. На подавление восстание был выслан 501-ый Легион, а помогал им повзрослевший Боба Фетт. Восстание было жестоко подавленно, и что бы не допустить подобного в дальнейшем, донора для солдат, к сожалению, изменили. Только 501 легион остались «чистыми» и в их рядах служили только клоны Джанго Фетта. Программа Фетта после 20-ти летнего срока жизни, наконец, завершилась. Наследие После восстания Клонов, в галактике осталось немало подобий Джанго Фетта, большинство служило Галактической Империи, но некоторые присоединились к Мандалорианцам или стали Наёмниками. Обмундирование Броня thumb|Пехотинец в Броне-I Фазы Броня Клонов была создана на базе боевой оснастки Мандалорианских Шоковых Суперкоммандос, отсюда и уникальный Мандалорианский стиль брони. Разработчиков вдохновила идея на создание изноустойчивой оболочки, полностью покрывающей тело Клона и сохраняя абсолютную анонимность. Чёрный нательный костюм поверх доспехов защищает бойца от ядовитых испарений и даже от космического вакуума. Шлем с характерным Т-образным визором дополнялся дыхательным фильтром для работы далеко не в идеальных боевых условиях. Доспехи состоят из 20 облегающих пластин из лёгких пластоидных сплавов-композитов. Броня обеспечивает идеальную свободу движений в бою, но представляет неудобства в управлении транспортными средствами. Идеальная схиматическая форма наглядно демонстрирует Каминоанское влияние. thumb|left|Пехотинец в Броне-II Фазы Изначально Клоны были облачены в Броню-I Фазы, однако она была предназначенна для боёв на планетах таких, как Геонозис. Через 2 года после начала Войны Клонов была создана Броня-II Фазы. Она была более массивной, лучше отражала бластерные заряды, также была улучшена дыхательная система, коммуникационное оборудование, встроенное в шлем, Т-образный визор обзавёлся улучшенным обзором. В общем, большинство минусов первой брони были ликвидированы. Броня Клонов не покрыта комуфляжем, поскольку войны никого не боятся и хотят, чтобы враги издалека видели, как они приближаются. Эта "идеология" сохранилась и в Галактической Империи. Исключение составляли лишь Клоны-Разведчики и некоторые Имперские Разведчики,а также другие спец-подразделения. Вооружение thumb|left|DC-15AВ основном были винтовки DC-15A и thumb|DC-15Sкарабины DC-15S, но в зависимости от специализации оружие было разным. Появления *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''League of Spies'' * } * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Routine Valor'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * * * * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel / game*''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''In His Image'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * *''The Unseen Queen'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Gamethumb|LEGO Клоны-Солдаты'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''That's no Space Station'' *''Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick'' *''Every brick has a beginning'' *''A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''A clone trooper always obeys orders'' *''A clone by any other name'' *''Clones are famous all across the galaxy'' *''Clone troopers are excellent diplomats'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' video game *''Old Wounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Источники *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *Hasbro.com *''Star Wars Insider 61'' *''Star Wars Insider 94'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] *''Galaxy at War'' * en: Clone trooper de:Klonkrieger es:Soldado clon fr:Clone Trooper nl:Clone Trooper pl:Żołnierze-klony pt:Clone Troopers fi:Kloonisotilas sv:Klontrupper Категория:Солдаты-клоны